poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing tries to recruit Twilight to join him
This is how Thunderwing tries to recruit Twilight to join him goes in Twilight Sparkle vs. Thunderwing. Thunderwing: Wake up, little Alicorn. Wake up. No, you're not dead yet. Just paralyzed... ...temporarily. Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing! lands and furls his wings Thunderwing: You're an amazing pony, Twilight. You and I are not so different. Twilight Sparkle: I'm not like you. You're a follower of Unicron. Thunderwing: Well, to each his own. I chose my path, you chose the way of the hero and became a princess. And they found you amusing for a while, the Ponies of Equestria. But the one thing they love more than a princess is to see a princess fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother? Twilight Sparkle: Because it's right. Thunderwing: Here's the real truth. There are lots of different species in this realm. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional ones onto their shoulders. You, me, we're exceptional. I could squash you like a bug right now. But I'm offering you a choice. Join me. Imagine what we could accomplish together. What we could create. Or we could destroy. Cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until we're both dead. Is that what you want? his wings Think about it. then flies away then tells Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance about Thunderwing wanting her to join him. Princess Celestia: Well, we won't let that happen. Princess Luna: That's a promise. Princess Cadance: If there's anything Thunderwing wants to get you to join him for, it's to use you to conquer Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: But Thunderwing won't stop until he gets what he wants. Princess Celestia: We'll make sure he will not get you. Princess Luna: We will have every guard on look-out. Princess Cadance: We'll have every inch of Equestria guarded and searched. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. [ ] Thunderwing: You're patheticly predictable. Like a moth to the flame. What about my generous proposal? Are you in or are you out? Twilight Sparkle: I'm with the heroes. Thunderwing: Wrong answer! and Twilight fight, during the fight Twilight gets a cut on her left front hoof. Twilight blasts Thunderwing and disappears Thunderwing: No one says no to me! at Canterlot, Twilight shows her cut from Thunderwing to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. Princess Celestia: It's only a mere cut. Princess Luna: The claws have not gone too deep. Princess Cadance: You'll be okay, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I hope so. Princess Celestia: We won't let Thunderwing get to you. Princess Luna: We promised that. Princess Cadance: And we still keep that promise. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. is talking to Unicron Thunderwing: The Element Wielders are all but invincible. But Twilight, we can destroy her. Unicron: But Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance won't let you get to Twilight. Thunderwing: Betrayal must not be countenanced. Sparkle must be educated. Unicron: What are you gonna do? Thunderwing: Instruct her in the matters of loss and pain. Make her suffer. Make her wish she were dead. Unicron: Yes? Thunderwing: And then grant her wish. Unicron: But how? Thunderwing: The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind. Unicron: Tell me how you're gonna do it. Thunderwing: First, I find something to draw her out, my master. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer